xenoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Earthling
.As a well-rounded race, the Earthlings don't have many strengths, but they also lack weaknesses. This is both a blessing and a curse when compared to the other races. They don't have increased offensive or defensive stats, which means they have to rely on skill points while leveling up in order to match the attack power or defensive capabilities of other races. Still, without any real shortcomings, it's tough to complain. One thing Earthlings have going for them is the ability to automatically regenerate their Ki. This comes in handy when your fighting style is centered around unleashing a bevy of Super and Ultimate Attacks. With some of the more powerful attacks such as Death Ball and Supernova, replenishing your Ki automatically can be a great benefit. However, if you favor basic attack combos over the flash of Super and Ultimate Attacks, Earthlings may not be the race for you. Weaknesses None While Earthlings don't have any immediate weaknesses, that doesn't make them the best race in Xenoverse. They aren't lacking in any one area, but they also don't excel in any particular areas either. They lack the attack power of a Saiyan or the defense of a Majin character. The big advantage here is that you can build your character exactly the way you want without having to worry about making up for a lack of defensive or offensive ability. Without any true weaknesses, Earthlings are a good place to start if you're new to Dragon Ball Xenoverse. You can test the waters and determine how you want to build you character. Once you decide how you want to play the game, if you're unhappy with Earthlings you can move on to another race that caters to your play style. Leveling Recommendations Max Health (optional) - When it comes to the Max Health attribute, this is more of a personal preference than anything else. Earthlings don't have low health, but they also don't have high health. If you want a character that can take more hits, increase this attribute, otherwise save your points for the other categories. Max Ki (optional) - With the ability to automatically regenerate their Ki, placing points into the Max Ki category isn't vital. If you wish to have a near unlimited supply of Ki, then the more points you put into this category, the better. However, you don't need to put points here unless that's your aim. Max Stamina (20 percent) - Stamina is always important in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It allows you to Vanish, and the more Stamina you have, the less you have to worry about a potential Guard Break. With that said, you should place at least 20 percent of your points into the Max Stamina category, but more is always better if you can spare the points. Basic Attacks (10 percent) - No matter how you wish to play Xenoverse, you'll rely on basic attacks at some point. With that in mind, you should place at least 10 percent of your points into the Basic Attacks category to help raise your attack power, even if only by a small amount. If you find yourself relying on basic attacks more so than Ki-based attacks, feel free to add more points to this category. Strike/Ki Blast Supers (30 percent) - Earthlings automatically regenerate Ki, which means you should use a lot of Ki-based attacks, and that includes Ki Blast Supers. You should put at least 30 percent of your points into Ki Blast Supers to maximize your damage when you connect with them. Once you have a better understanding of how Dragon Ball Xenoverse works, take a look at the Namekian and Saiyan races to see if they're more to your liking. . Category:Races